


A Private Physical

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma likes the idea of personally checking out Bucky's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Physical

Work never ended for Bucky and Jemma, even the night they finally took the final step. 

He'd woken in the middle of the night to a phone ringing and five minutes later he still wasn't back. When she went in search of him, donning his t-shirt, he was sitting on the sofa, head back, and talking work. Jemma wasn't interested in work at the moment. 

She walked closer to him and met his eyes when his head rolled to the side. 

Doing as she wished, because Jemma could, she straddled his legs and settled her hands on his stomach. She wore nothing underneath, by he had evidently pulled on boxer briefs. Jemma could feel him against her, not hard, not yet, but it stirred something within her. 

It wasn't time for that though, so she settled for inspecting his torso. Jemma slid her hands over every muscle and dip. She trailed her fingers over pecs and defined abs. She was rather soft in comparison to him. His physique was interesting to her, she'd been with no one like him before. He was large and all muscle. Some of that due to HYDRA's doing, some because he was very invested in being the best, the strongest.

Bucky's good hand slid up her thigh and settled there. Jemma glanced up, but his head was resting back on the sofa and a frown on his lips. Then she heard her name, it took a moment to register, but he didn't look at her.

Jemma could feel him slowly hardening. She slid her hands lower on his abs and back up again. Then he was off the phone and looking at her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"What are you doing?"

"Conducting a physical," she answered seriously.

"Did I pass?"

"I'll need to conduct a full inspection."

He cocked one eyebrow and she smiled as she leaned forward and slid her arms around his neck. His own went around her waist. "What was that about?"

"Flying out tomorrow," he said this time with a frown.

Jemma wanted to hide her disappointment, but she was a terrible liar. 

"Come with me," he said suddenly.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I know you can take off, and when this threat is eliminated I promise we're not coming home. I'm thinking something secluded where SHIELD can't find us."

Jemma smiled and settled her forehead against his. "SHIELD can always find us."

"Okay, I'll just tell them if they do I'll kill someone."

There was amusement in his eyes as he said it. Jemma kissed his lips. "Really? You'd kill for me?" She asked in an exaggerated tone.

"You act like I haven't," he said more seriously and leaned in.

Jemma didn't pull away from his lips that time. He shed her of the shirt and she slid her hand between them to seek him out. Jemma slid onto him with a sigh and rode him until she was crying out into his neck and a thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies. 

"When do we leave?" Jemma asked after she caught her breath, her head resting on his shoulder.

He turned his head from were it rested on the back of the sofa and kissed her hair. "Would you hate me if I said two hours?"

Jemma whined into his neck.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered and slid his right hand over her back.

Jemma still frowned. She could feel herself falling asleep, she'd trust Bucky to wake her up when he was ready, she wasn't in a rush.


End file.
